Miraculous Games 1: UNO, Part One
by minibird1
Summary: You all know how the game is. Friendships are broken, unlikely alliances form, and worlds end. For them, they accidentally uncover a super secret through an act of desperation due to those gosh-darn 4 cards. Rated T just for language. Weird reveal fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello! I was planning on going to sleep, but guess what? I can'T bEcAuSe i have like three songs stuck in my head and a new idea for something to write and i forgot about my geometry homework. Also, I keep thinking about the time that my dad told me that if he had a bald cat he would name it "Fluffy", and me and him almost died laughing at something so ridiculous. Send help. **

**AnYwAyS, have a good rest of the day! This was an idea I have had for a while now. :D**

It was UNO night. Each Friday night, Ladybug and Chat Noir had taken a liking to having a "friendly" game of UNO, something which the duo both enjoyed after Chat was first introduced to the game by Ladybug.

It usually went about the same each time, Ladybug stacked the final +4, and Chat would end up Cataclysm-ing it out of rage.

"All's fair in love and war, Chaton." Ladybug giggled. He grudgingly took twelve cards from the deck, and that was excluding the amount he destroyed.

"Not when it's UNO." He stated, grumpily.

"Yes, it is. This is payback for having to buy so many new decks." She put down a reverse card, then a blue number four. "Uno."

"M'lady, nooooo."

"I'm gonna wiiin." She said, in a sing-song voice.

Chat paused, looking through his cards. A grin crossed his face when he found the perfect weapon. He placed a +2 card on top of the stack.

"Ugh, Chat, we'll be here _forever_!" She took two new cards. "Oh, these cards are terrible!"

He snickered. "Let's face it, today'll be the day that I win."

Ladybug scoffed. "Yeah, _right._" She stood up.

"Woah, what are you doing?!" He covered his cards.

"Lucky Charm!"

"Hey, no fair!"

"It is _totally_ fair. You're the one who Cataclysmed that +4 earlier!"

He groaned. "I hate it when you are right."

Ladybug looked at what had fallen into her hands and snorted. It was a card. She placed the polka-dotted charm on top of the stack.

Chat did a double-take. _"Plus twenty-five_?! I give up!"

That's where the game had ended for the night.

-:-

On Monday, Marinette had brought the pack of UNO cards to school, and was shockingly early. She had promised this to Alya last Saturday, and was the only day she had been looking forward to waking up early on.

On the school steps, she had passed out cards to Alya, Nino, Adrien, and herself. The game started steadily, but things were sure to be intense soon. They always were with UNO.

Not ten minutes in, Marinette is frustrated with Adrien, who'd placed a +4 card down which she couldn't deflect. And she only had two cards left!

She felt Tikki reposition herself inside of her purse, which gave her an idea. It was a really stupid idea, but she really, really, _really_ had to win.

She began patting her pockets, wondering where she had put it.

"Where is it, where is it?" She murmured.

"What are you waiting for, dudette? You don't want to take the plus four?"

"Shut up, Nino!" She felt her face redden. He laughed.

At that moment, she found it, in her back pocket.

"Girl, just admit to the defeat." Alya said, smirking.

She pulled the polka-dotted card from her pocket. "No way."

Marinette placed it in the center... and everything went beserk.

Adrien gasped and stood straight, while Nino began questioning where she even got the card, and if it was against the rules. Alya, on the other hand...

"GIRL, WHAT THE F-, WHERE THE F- DID YOU EVEN FIND THAT, UP YOUR A-? WHAT THE F-! THIS FRIENDSHIP IS OFFICIALLY RUINED, THIS IS AGAINST THE LAAAWWW!" (The rest of this character's speech is censored due to safety issues found in the underlying relationship-destroying problems of the game, UNO.)

Marinette couldn't breathe, she was laughing too hard. The whole school might be staring at them, someone was probably recording, and her three friends were all in different states of disarray. It was too funny, she couldn't take it.

She saw movement in her peripheral vision, and looked over to Adrien. While Alya was spewing death threats and Nino was scrolling through the rules on his phone, Adrien had remained quiet.

She looked over, only the see that his face had gone pale. "A-Adrien? Are you alright?" Mentally, she applauded herself for those comprehendable sentences.

"M'lady?"

"_Sh*t._" Marinette slapped her hand over her mouth. _That_ was the first thing she had thought to say?! And to _Chat Noir_, nonetheless, who had just figured out her identity and was also _Adrien Agreste_?!

They both went silent.

**A/N: I will probably make one more chapter of this of the aftermath. This was originally just supposed to be a humourous fanfiction about my favorite show and a fun card game, but it ended up being a really weird reveal fic. Uhm... enjoy? I also apologize if my writing is very bland, I am not an experienced writer, and it's also 11:42 p.m.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir does not belong to me.**

"Sh*t."

Oh, mon dieu, it is her! And if anyone heard and connected the dots... it's all his fault. Marinette- no, Ladybug- no... Buginette? Well, Buginette, in the meantime (while his brain short-circuited), had fled the scene.

That's when he began to cooperate again. Adrien jumped up, and began to sprint in the direction she had went. He could still hear Alya's screeches of outrage and Nino frantically looking through the rulebook.

He went down the street, surprisingly not heading towards the bakery, and rather closer to the direction of his house and to where The Eiffel Tower was.

"Marinette! Wait! I'm sorry!" He was heaving breaths and his lungs burned, and, _wow_, she's fast, but he kept going after her.

She eventually stopped before The Eiffel Tower, and he stood next to her as they both gasped for air. She didn't try to struggle away from him, now that she was exhausted.

"M-Marinette," he still had a hard time breathing. "I'm s-sorry. I don't know what I w-was thi-"

"Shut up."

"What?" Did she hate him, now? He hoped not.

"Shut up."

"I-"

"Do you remember this place, Chat?"

He paused. What was she on about? "Well, yeah. This is where we truly defeated our first akuma."

"Yes. We are in the exact spot where you gave me a pep-talk that day, where I gained confidence and learned that I could fix my mistakes fearlessly. It's also where I gained one of my truest friends, because after the words you told me I trusted you more than I had someone my age in a while. And most importantly, it's the spot where I really, really met you. We became actual partners that day, and I knew I wouldn't ever want another Chat with me, ever."

"I agree, M'lady. I'd never want any other to be this cat's partner in crime."

She took a deep breath. She sort of made a face, like she had just bit back her tongue. "And, that's all I wanted to tell you. It's that I have wanted to tell you that you meant a lot to me for so long but I never found the courage to tell you. And after I ran away earlier I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Marinette, it's alright. And, you mean a lot to me, too."

A silence filled the space now, with neither knowing what to say. It wasn't exactly unsettling or awkward, though, they just knew they'd for sure missed first period now.

"So," Adrien began. "I can't believe I didn't realize it was you sooner! You look the exact same, have the same smarts, you are both witty, and creative, and always know what to do!" He gushed. Marinette began to do the same.

The two ended up skipping the rest of class, and walked around Paris for a while. They continued to talk about all the times they should have figured it out, got icecream, and just had a good time. The two heroes had probably felt better than they had in a long time, like the weight of their secret had been taken off their shoulders. And, soon enough, they had become even better friends, and started going out.

**A/N: so this is all I can publish this weekend. Sorry :( I had a family member come over so I was busy (she talks A LOT), not to mention the fact that I am still a student, and it is also very chaotic at this point in the school year (especially with competitions and such). Anyways, if you made it all the way down here, thanks for reading. It means a lot, because I really want to improve my writing skills. I'm always open to suggestions, by the way, to make my writing better.**


End file.
